Dude I'm in Love for the First Time!
by CourtDunkieandme111
Summary: Duncan never thought that he could be falling for someone, even if it was Courtney. What will he do? His friends are going to help him to explore that territory called 'Love'
1. Never in Love

**My 1st story in english! :) I'm warning you that I'm not english and if I have any mistake please forgive me, I'm not used to write this language!**

**I really hope I can finish this story fast!**

**Good reading! ;D**

**Dude I'm in Love for the First Time!**

**Chapter 1: Never in love**

**Duncan's POV**

Man, why i had to go to school today... I hate this. I'm having english and we're reading a story. A love story...

I started to draw in my paper till i stopped when I heard the teacher telling a proverb:

"The beauty is in the eye of the beholder".

Suddenly I started to look at Princess, she was in front of me.

Who have thought that just an proverbe could change a man in an instant.

I was so distracted that i didn't get that the teacher was calling my name.

"Duncan. Duncan! DUNCAN! Can someone awake him before me?"

I became curious when she turned around and looked at me. But it was a look even more curious than mine. I started to feel my heart racing and my body getting hot. What the hell is happening with me?!

"Duncan wake up or the teacher will put you suspension!" she whispered to me.

I looked to the teacher and it looked like he was ready to blow!

"So-sorry teach I was thinking in other things..."

"Love?..."

"What?" Love? What was that supose to mean?

"Were you thinking about the proverb that I said?" He was reading my mind!

"Well... Yeah..."

The teacher smirked and laugh "Maybe because a girl was in your mind?..." Mind your business...

"I-ahhh-don't think it was-"

"Don't worry Duncan I was just joking with you! Today you're not in your normal state! I never saw you so red! Are you feeling okay?" What do you think? You just messed with my love life!

"Yeah I'm okay... I guess..."

"Good, then let's continue." That's the last phrase I heard till the end of the class...

Why I can't stop looking at her?!

Maybe this is a signal...

_To what, to date her? Don't make me laugh!_

Okay maybe it isn't a signal, so what is it?

"Hey Duncan!" Geoff said as he walked with Bridgette in my direction.

"Sup?"

"I don't now how to tell you this..." What's his secret?

Bridgette winked her eye at me and then kissed Geoff. They're dating finally!

"Wow Geoff! Finally you had the courage!"

"Yeah... Love isn't so much complicate when you have Bridgette as a girlfriend..." Geoff smirked at Bridgette and they started to kiss again.

"Enough of love, you two are making me sick!"

"Wait till you fall in love!"

"Geoff I would never fall for crap like that! It's the first thing on my rules!"

"You have rules? Wow impressive!" I heard a girl behind me

"Hello there Princess..." I smirked

"I told you to never, never, NEVER call me that again!" Geez what's her problem!...

"I call you wharever I want sunshine!" And then when I thought I finally won the battle she gave me a kick in my kiwis...

Geoff and Bridgette started to laugh and then walked away.

"What was that for?"

"For you being a neanderthal!"

"Do I need to do something to you for being uptight? Like giving you a little kiss?..."

"Yeah try that with your dog!" she said walking away.

"Ei where are you going?"

"I don't now well maybe... AWAY FROM YOU!" This girl turns me on...

"Could I go to your house then? Midnight sounds good to you?"

She sighed when I started to smirk.

"You never learn do you..."

"Who said I like to learn?" I said giggling at her

"Pervert"

"Miss perfect"

"Childish"

"Annoying"

"Thief"

"Hot legs..."

"WHAT?!" I think it was the pressure...

I started to run when she decided to kill me.

Then the chase started.

**So, what do you think of my first chapter? Review please! :)**


	2. Mess up things

**Before the story I would like to say I'm sorry to take this time for this chapter, I was sick! And I thank to everyone who read my 1st chapter, especially to boscogirl and cookiemonster5, thanks guys for review it means a lot to me :) **

**Ready for my 2nd chapter? :P**

**Dude I'm in Love for the First Time!**

**Chapter 2 : Mess up things**

**Courtney's POV**

"How dare you!" I started to run after him

"You're sooooo hot when you're mad..." I noticed he was starting to get tired so I smirked

"What's your last wish Duncan?"

"Let me think... My last wish is doing se-"

"Shut up pervert!"

"Well you made an question! Now can you please stop-" He hit into the lockers and I started to laugh.

"I'm gonna get you..." I saw his scared face and I smirked "Ready to my revenge?"

"No way Princess!" He passed by my left side

"GET BACK HERE THIS ISN'T FINISHED!" I screamed running after him.

"When you gotta go you gotta go!" He entered in the bathroom and I signed with rage

Seconds later I started to hear girls screaming, so I looked to the door where he entered and the sign said 'GIRLS'.

"OH MY GOD NOOOOO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWARE!" His screaming was so high that everyone started to look at me.

"I'ts his fault he doesn't know how to read!" I started to laugh

The screams stopped and then Duncan hit the wall next to me

His mohawk was all wet and his face with red marks of hands.

"You're so stupid sometimes Duncan..."

"And you now what you are?" He crossed his arms

"What?" I smiled at him

**Duncan's POV**

Not this again... I started to fell my heart beating getting faster and feeling a little dizzy

"So?" She crossed her arms as well

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes

"Are you afraid of me?..." Was she really asking me that?

"Afraid? Of you! Oh come on you gotta be kidding me!" I made a fake laugh

"Yes! So if isn't that why you didn't finished?"

"Because I don't like lose my verbal language at you."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"Oh yeah? Okay then. See you in hell!" She walked away from me and I smirked

"My Princess in hell? No, that's impossible! I never saw her doing nothing bad..." I get scared as she turned around and started to walk in my direction with an angry look

"Tomorrow at 10 pm in school let's see who's better!" She said as her nose touched in mine.

I started to blush and she smirked

"What's the problem Dunkie?..." I'm the one supposed to do that not her!

"Giving nicknames already?" I changed the subject

"Well you started to call me Princess..." My eyes never leaving her's

"Why you want me in school at 10 pm? Is that a date?" Just thinking in that word makes me even more hot

"Maybe..."

I continued looking at her and I noticed that her cheeks were red.

"Hey your face is red are you sick or something?"

"You're red too! Maybe we're sick..."

"Wanna take me to your house and take care of me?..." she rolled her eyes

"Yeah right..."

"Where do you live?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I can walk with you because you're sick remember?" I rolled my eyes

"You don't have to." she smiled

"I insist."

"Okay you won... Let's go."

We started to walk for a few minutes when suddently I remembered I had a car! **XD**

I froze for a few seconds

_I'm acting so stupid since I met her... _

"Duncan?"

_Nah... I don't need the car..._

"Sorry I was thinking in other things"

"Don't tell me is that girl again..." she sighed

"What? Girl? What girl?" What the heck is she talking about?

"Remember in the first class when the teacher called you and you're dreaming about other things?"

"Yeah but it wasn't a girl..." I lied

"I know that look, I'm an expert. You can't fool me!" I rolled my eyes and sighed

"Okay you're right..."

"So what's her name?"

_Think Duncan think! Okay I have Courtney... No! Or Courtney... or... Courtney..._

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! C'mon tell me!" she made a puppy face.

"Courtney later I show you who it is, but right now I don't feel confortable talking about this..."

"I don't feel confortable about this? Since when you talk like that?"

"Since I fall for that girl..."

"This is serious..."

"Oh c'mon stop talking about it and let's get moving..."

"Is she in our class?"

_Oh god I'm going to kill myself..._

"NO! Stop talking about her!" I started to walk faster

"Hey you don't have the right to yell at me!" I sighed "I'm sorry okay."

She sighed too "I understand..." Then she noticed my voice very far "Where are you going?" I started to walk to the inverse direction.

"Were you thinking of that girl?..." she teased

"Courtney!"

"My mouth it will be closed about this for the rest of the day I promise."

"But I need your mouth to-" Another kick in the kiwis...

_She's strong... Too much strong for a girl..._

"I wasn't going to say nothing bad I swear!"

_That girl is a bad girl..._

**End of the chapter! For this chapter I heard the music Dangerous by Akon.**

**What do you think? Review please! :)**


	3. Revelation

**I'm out of ideas so if you think that this chapter could be related to crap just say it k? Thanks again for your support I really apreciate it :)**

**Next!**

**Dude I'm in Love for the First Time!**

**Chapter 3 : Revelation**

**Courtney's POV**

"Wow this place rocks!" he stared at the front of my house

"Duncan we're still outside, how come you think that if you didn't saw the inside of my house yet?"

"For the look from the street all I can say is that is full of rich people so I figurated that your house might be awesome"

"Yeah..." he started to look at me "Princess, I think you're better. You're not red anymore" we smiled at each other

"Ups red again..."

I started to shake with my thoughts all mixed "Where the hell are my keys..." I murmured annoyed

"Uuhh... In your hand?" I looked at him, then to my left hand and then to him

_What the... Something isn't right... I'm acting like a crazy..._

"Thanks..." before I could open the door I felt one hand in my shoulder

"Your parents?"

"Working like always..." I sighed

"Good to hear... It means more time to stay in the castle with my princess..."

"If you continue talking like that I will have to assure that you never be able to have babies..."

I heard him gulped and I opened my door

"Welcome to my house" he stared for one minute "Thank god It's not pink!" I looked at him confused

"Remind me again why I brought you here?" my memory all of the suddent went all white like the color of the walls of my house

"Because you wanted a private time with me..." he smirked

"Or because I wanted to kill you RIGHT NOW!" I grabbed a knife and he screamed

"See I told you! You have more afraid of me more than a cat in the water!" I laughed

Suddently he tapped my mouth "Ssssshhhh..."

"Hey! mmmmmmmmm!" I couldn't talk, he had his hand im my mouth

"I heard something stay here and don't talk." he left me on the couch and I started to blinking my eyes

**Duncan's POV**

"Duncan!" I heard from her bedroom

_But Courtney is in the living room! What's happening in this house?!_

"Duncan!"

_Again?!_

"Stop calling me princess I'm trying to catch a thief!" when I opened the door it wasn't Courtney...

It was...

"A PARROT?!" I exclaimed

Courtney appeared at my left side with a raised eyebrow

"So this is the thief?... Pleasure to meet you!" she laughed, I rolled my eyes

"You have a talking parrot? Cool!"

"Cool! Rah!" he said

"Okay Fred don't do that again you scared my friend!"

"Rah! Trent?" I raised my eyebrow

_Who the hell is Trent?_

"No Duncan!" Fred jumped into the arm of Courtney and I started to look at her butt while I raised my eyebrow repeatedly

"PERVERT! Rah!" he jumped

"Duncan were you looking at my-"

"No no no!"

"Rah! He was looking at your ass!" I tried not to laugh but she gave me a angry look and I stopped

She sighed "When your crush finds out she will be disappointed..." she smirked

"Oh man not again..." She was about to say something when her phone started ringing

**Courtney's POV**

"Trent! Hi what's up?" Trent is my best friend for a few years, we're so close that it seems like we're dating, of course it isn't true

"Well I've got good news that it will make you very happy... I'm going to your school!"

"TRENT THAT'S GREAT! I'M SO HAPPY THAT I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed and Duncan gave a step back

"Calm down Courtney!" he laughed "I'll be waiting for you tomorow before the begining of the first class! What do you say?"

"I would say I can't wait for tomorow!"

"See you tomorow Court!"

"Bye!" When I looked to Duncan he was blinking his eyes confused

Then I remebered that my mom was almost out of her work when I looked to my watch

"He's your boyfriend?" I didn't payed much attention to what he said and continued to look at my watch

"Yeah yeah... I think my mom finnished her work. You gotta get out of here and fast! Go to the living room just a minute I need to go to the bathroom"

"Ok..." he walked to the living room slowly

**Duncan's POV**

_She has a boyfriend... _That thought never leaving in my mind

_Why do I even care..._

I sat in the couch and turned on the tv

"She likes you" I looked to my left side and sighed then I saw it was the parrot

"Yeah right..."

"This pervert may like her too rah!" he exclaimed

"No I don't..."

"Ass..."

"What the hell did you called me?" I asked furious

"You like her ass!" I started to laugh

"Why I am talking to a parrot?..."

**End of 3rd chapter! :) See you later and review please!**

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


	4. A Little Help

**Hello again! This time I'll try to make this chapter a little longer :) Sorry for the wait! :S**

* * *

**Dude I'm in Love for the First Time!**

**Chapter 4 : A Little Help**

**Gwen's POV**

"Really? You did that because of me?" I asked happily

"I would do anything for you Gwen" I could feel his voice a little shy that always make me smile

"Thanks... I need to make you a question..."

"Yeah?"

"I kinda was... I was watching your phone contacts and noticed one Courtney. Who is she?"

"You're very curious... She's my best friend, she's in our school too!"

"That's great!" I started to feel something in my belly, like... jealous...

"You're not jealous are you?..."

"Oh give me a break! Me? Jealous? Tomorow I wanna meet her!"

"I don't think that's a good idea... You are the opposite of her, I don't know Gwen..."

"You mean she's like a... Stuck up?"

"Hey! She's my best friend!" he sounded a little angry

"Sorry Trent... I didn't mean to ofend her"

"I know... You're just with jealous, I understand that" his voice returned normal again and more sweet that never

"No I'm not!" he laugh "Okay Gwen maybe you're not... But if I would like you to be jealous?"

I smiled "You're right... See you tomorow?"

"Of course! Goodnight Gwen, sweat dreams"

"Sweat dreams..." I started to blush

I turned my phone off and sighed

_Why is so difficult to tell him?_

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

This isn't happening... She actually let me stay in her house for more two hours! I thought her mother would be here. Guess I was wrong...

"Princess,I wanna show you something" I started to smirk

"Not that story again of having a tattoo in your back... I said I don't wanna see it!" she rolled her eyes

"I wasn't talking about that you pervert!" I winked at her and she rolled her eyes again

"I want to play Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Multiplayer. You mind?"

"What's that?"

"A game... You want to play too? Is very educational..."

"Duncan playing a educational game?" she thought for a second and then "I know you're lying and that's bad"

"You said show me your back? Okay!" I took off my shirt in a less of a second and she stared at me

"Handsome right?..." she looked at my tattoo that was a giant flame

"Wow that must hurted so bad..." she started to touch in my back and I started to feel chills

_Oh god she's so so hot... I mean her hand is hot!_

"Sorry if I hurt you"

"I did that tattoo a year ago" she looked at me with her mouth all open

"With fifteen years?!"

"When you have crazy friends that work in a tattoo parlor you can ask them anything... "

"You have more than one?"

"I don't remember... You want to find out?" she ignored me "Can I have one?" I nearly fell out of the bed "WHAT?! Am I still dreaming or you are-" she started to smile and I stopped

"I've always wanted to do that... But when I think it hurts I just can't... " she looked down and I smiled

"You know what? Prepare yourself cause today you're gonna get a tattoo!"

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

"WHAT?! Duncan no! I love tattoos but... .Want. !"

"You said you always wanted a tattoo but you're scared cause it hurts. If I come with you it would help..."

"My parents would never let me do it!"

"Who said your parents needed to know?" he jumped out of my bed and dressed his t-shirt

"Courtney, when you want things you gotta fight for them. Sometimes it's easy, other times it's hard. And when I saw you looking at my tattoo your face was pure happiness. You deserve a tattoo and no one will stand in your way!" I started to smile

"I never heard you saying something so sweet Duncan thanks" his eyes a second later had become wide

"No way I'm not sweet I'm just saying this to help you!" his voice sounded nervous

"You can't hide that from me" I crossed my arms smiling

"Forget that let's go!" he hold my hand and drive me to the street with me screaming

"DUNCAN STOP! LET ME GOOOO!" he started to walk faster and faster till he stopped at the entrance of a tattoo parlor.

"Sorry but or was this or carring you bridal style!" I kicked his kiwis and started to walk at my house.

"I will not leave this place until you accomplish your desire ..."

I turned back and saw him with pleading eyes

"Please courtney I know you want to do this let me help you."

"Okay..." I said with a shaky voice

We entered in the shop and a guy started to scream "MY BRO WITH A GIRLFRIEND?! WOW YOU CHANGED!"

"She's my friend not my girlfriend." Duncan said but the boy's reaction was like he was ignoring him

"So what's the name of this super hot girl?" he smirked at me

"Watch out your language Cesar..."

"CESAR! You bastard you're looking at another girl?" a girl shouted behind me

_Oww my ear..._

"No Sissy I was curious that's all..."

"Yeah yeah I heard that a million times... Tonight we're going to talk..." I heard the boy gulped

"Hi I'm Sissy!" she said with a happy tone "So you want a tattoo?"

"Ahh... Well..."

"Yeah let's say Courtney over here just have one wish! A tattoo. Till now..." Duncan smirked at me

"Ok I want a tattoo! But a small one..."

"Did I heard a chicken talking?"

"I WANT THE BIGGEST TATTOO THAT YOU HAVE!" I screamed and everyone in the shop stopped to look at me

"What?"

"I don't let you do that that's suicide." Duncan put his hands on my shoulders

_What was that I was thinking?_

"Then can you show me the list of the tattoos please?" I asked Sissy

"Ok! Come with me!" I followed her to a room

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I saw Courtney and Sissy entering in a room

"I don't let you do that that's suicide... You're sure you don't love her guts?" Cesar teased rocking in the chair

"I was never in love and I don't regret it. So no, I'm not in love with her."

"Dude she's your first crush you gotta fight for her man!"

"She's not my first crush and never will be!" I said angry

"I can see you're lying... The way you looked at her since you two entered in here says the opposite."

"If you keep with this you'll be the one seeing everything in the opposite!"

"Duncan trust me!" he looked serious "What do you think about her?"

"I don't know... She's nice... and violent, hot-"

"You said nice! Duncan you love that girl."

_Do I? Do I really like her that way?_

"Tell me the truth. I'm your friend"

"I'm... In love... With her... Dude I'm in love for the first time!" I exclaimed

"Don't worry Duncan just keep in touch with her, be her best friend! After she starting to really like you ask her number and then you ask her to a date simple." he smiled

_Wait a second...Best friends...Number...Phone... Aww man! TRENT! Her boyfriend!_

"But she has a boyfriend!" I said with my hope falling down on a cliff

"Are you sure?"

"I never saw him but she said that he was her boyfriend..." I sitted on another chair hiding my face with my hands

"That way it's almost impossible... She must not love the guy!" he started to write in his phone

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your heart!"

_Ugh love talking..._

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

"So Courtney you're very nervous about this..." she saw my hands shaking

"Yeah... I never thought I would do something... Like this..." I continued to look at the tattoo that have the shape of a heart

"It's not that big... Just the size of your hand..." my hands started to shake even more

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Where do you wanna put it?"

"Left arm..." she smiled at me

"Ok let me just-" a phone started to ring

"Just a second Courtney okay?" I told her to answer

* * *

**Sissy's POV**

"Hello? Ces-"

"Ssshh don't say my name!" he wispered

"Why are you wispering?"

"It doesn't matter just ask Courney if she has a boyfriend and if she likes Duncan"

"Love problems?..."

"Yup. This buddy needs help. Could you help him pleeeeaaaassseee?"

"Ok but just because it's for him!"

"Thanks baby I love you"

"I love-"

"Ssshhh! Courtney could hear!"

"Oh right! Well, see you tomorow!"

"See you later hot stuff..." I laughed and ended the call

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

Okay... Love problems... I understand that...

"Okay before I go to your arm I need you to tell me if you like Cesar"

"No! Why do you think that?"

"So if you don't like him then you must have a boyfriend right?" That question caught my breathing

"No of course not!" why the hell is she so interested in my life?

"Or... You might like someone...Like our friend Duncan..." she smirked

_This girl is crazy!_

"No..."

"Why are you making this questions?"

"Because you like Duncan! You must face the truth! .Him!"

"I do not like him!" She's making the day even more difficult

"Yes you do!"

"Just do the damn tattoo and we'll talk about it later okay?" I asked anoyed

"Promise?"

_Dear lord..._

"I promise now make the tattoo!"

"Another question. Why a heart? Is it for your boyfriend?..." I screamed furious

"Just do the fu**ing tattoo!" I said jumping out of the chair

"Okay okay you won god!"

* * *

**Looks like our Courtney is mad!... What do you think it will happen in next chapter?**

**Review please! :)**

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


	5. Little Steps

**So you wanna read the 5th chapter? Get ready cause this I'll be special! But not what you think... XD Anyways... Sorry about my mistakes. I promise I'll try to update this as fast as I can! Thanks for the reviews again and now... LET'S CONTINUE THE STORY! :D**

* * *

**Dude I'm in Love for the First Time!**

**Chapter 5 - Little Steps**

**Duncan's POV**

"I will not ask you what you have done because I know I'll regret it ..."

"Sissy is doing the plan don't worry"

"Now I'm worried because I didn't know we had a plan ..."

"You know you could go there and-" We started to hear low screams of Courtney and I started to bit my lower lip with anxiety

"You mind borrow me a paper and a pen?" he nodded and gave me what I asked

"And you need that for..."

"Don't be so suspicious you'll see later" I started to draw faster when I realized I has taking too much time

He raised an eyebrow "You're drawing at a time like these?"

_He can be a jackass sometimes..._

"Done!" I sprinted to the room without letting Cesar having time to talk

"Duncan what are you doing here?" Sissy stopped doing the tattoo and I noticed that it was half done

_A heart? Actually it's even cute ... Ugh cute..._

"I have a idea to finish the tattoo look!" I showed them my draw, Sissy was surprised and Courtney... Well she was smiling!

_She's smiling! It means I am in the right side of the train! _I smiled on the inside

"A heart with flames cool! Sissy you think you could finish it this way?" she pointed at my draw

_I think I'm going to pass out..._

"In a kind of way it is very pretty... I'll see what I can do..." she winked at me

I smirked at Courtney and I leaned against the wall while closed my eyes for a moment...

After all the pain Sissy went to the bathroom leaving me with her alone...

She break the silence sighing "Thanks Duncan"

"I'm sure that you are not thanking me for all the pain you have received ..." I joked and she laughed

_One point for Duncan..._

When I looked at her smiling I noticed a tear formed in her left eye and I cleaned it up for her

"You're strong Courtney, but compared to this pain it's normal to cry"

"You mean that you cryed too?" I blushed madly

_Caught..._

"Eh... Well... Just a little tear..."

"You kept the tear until you finished the tattoo right?"

"Yeah... You caught me..." I scratched my green hair embarrassed

"I also used that technique ..." she admitted

Sillence conquered in the room again

_I hate silence... It's like a thing blocking us..._

"So... How things're going with Trent?"

"Trent? What do you mean?"

"You two are dating I'm just asking if everything's okay"

"Who told you that?!" she asked me furious

"You..."

"I did? I'm sorry maybe I wasn't paying attention. I'm sigle"

_She made me feel like trash and now she's apologising for a miss understending?_

"Oh ok."

Sissy appears with her phone in her hand "Can I steal your Duncan for a second Courtney?"

"Yeah go ahead..." I think she was distracted... AGAIN...

Sissy and I walked to Cesar

"Duncan, do you really like this girl?" she asked me

"Yeah... My first crush and I feel terrible..."

"That's normal... You need to talk to her more often. I noticed that she doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's going on. Because we met in a less than a hour..."

"But she doesn't have a boyfriend that's good..."

"Looks like she's in your aim Duncan!" Cesar gave me a thumbs up

"I'm going to see Courtney" I walked to the room again

* * *

**Cesar's POV**

_I know that Duncan can be a little Duncan sometimes. He doesn't know nothing about love. He can't win her with his normal apperance. Maybe the hair or... His personality..._

"You think she goes to his game?" Sissy asked

"We need to see that for ourselfs. But one thing is certain: he can be very persuasive..."

"They are opposites!"

"I know. But I know him enough to say that he will not give up"

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

_My mom must be home right now! I'm screwed!_

"Duncan I need to go home. Because of my mom."

"I go with you. Your mom will not be very happy to see you with a tattoo"

"You don't know my mom... It's better if I handle her myself..."

"Believe me I want to challenge your mom!"

_If only we knowed what he's saying..._

"We'll see later..." I walked out the door

"Bye Sissy and Cesar and thanks for the tattoo!"

"See you later Courtney and your welcome!" Cesar said

"Take care of Duncan for me" Sissy whispered and I blushed

"Where's my TT Cesar?"

_TT?_

"She's in the same spot like usual. And I didn't touched her I sware"

"Okay guys see you two later" we walked out of the store

"Who's TT?"

"My girlfriend... Is there a problem?" he smirked

"No. Not at all." rage went to all of my body

_She'll see what's coming to her..._

Seconds later another question went to my head

_I didn't touched her I swear!_ she remembered what Cesar told and my eyes went wide

"And Cesar... didn't touched her?"

He seemed surprised at my question "I was only joking TT is my car" he pointed at a car that was a black Audi TT

_Stupid stupid stupid! Why I didn't figurated out that was a car?_

"You didn't tell me that you had a car"

"I..." he stopped to think "Wanted to do a suprise I guess..."

He opened the passeger door for me and I smiled

"Thanks..."

_Why he's being a gentleman?..._

He entered in the car

Anything for my princess..." suddently he started to cough and his voice went nervous

"Aahh.. So you like my car?"

"Do I? I love it!" I said smiling

"Great! Aahh..." he was nervous again

"You're okay Duncan? You seem nervous about something" I started to worry

_Is it my hair? My face? _

"Could you... Take your hand?" My heart started to race and I looked at his legs just to see my hand in his right leg

_Oh god..._

"I'm sorry!" I put my hand in my waist embaraced

"It's okay..." he laughed

Because of that we stayed in complete silence about 10 minutes

"Let's hear a music..." he offered and clicked in the radio

Enrique Iglesias started to sing the music 'I'm Taking Back My Love'

"I'm taking back my love I'm taking back my love I'm taking back my love!"

"I've giving you too much"

"I'm taking back my love I'm taking back my love, my love, my love, my love, my love!"

"Let's try another song..." he clicked in the radio again

Again Enrique Iglesias... This time the song was 'Just Wanna Be With You'

"In only night, when I feel so alone..."

"I count the hours but they go so slow-" he changed the song again

Love The Way You Lie by Eminem...

"Just gonna stand and watch me burn... But that's alright because I like the way it hurts..."

"Just gonna stand and hear me crie... But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie..."

This time he didn't changed the song maybe because I was smiling at him

Then we arrived he sighed closing his eyes

"Be strong Duncan you can do this..." he didn't noticed he was saying that thought loud and I laughed making him paralyzed

"Your tattoo is really pretty" he looked at my arm

"Yeah thanks again Duncan I really liked this day"

He smirked and we walked to the door

"What's her name?"

"Sarah" I answered

"Ok..." he taked a deep breath "Mr. Sarah get ready because Duncan is coming!" I rolled my eyes at his childhish

_The old Duncan that I know..._

* * *

**End of the chapter! :) Review? Not review? You decide! See you guys later! :D**

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


	6. Trent The Pretty Boy

**Hey! :) Get ready to this chapter! Sarah vs Duncan! Who will win?... Just joking everyone knows that Duncan always gets what he wants (even Courtney XD)... Good reading and... REVIEW PLEASE! :P**

* * *

**Dude I'm in Love for the First Time!**

**Chapter 6 - Trent The Pretty Boy**

**Duncan's POV**

I entered in the house with Courtney by my side. So far so good. I even got the feeling that this will be more eas-

"A THIEF!" her mom screamed with a knife pointed at me

_Well... Forget that..._

"Mom calm down he's not a thief he's my friend Duncan!"

Her mom just seemed that barely heard her

"Get out of my house right now or you will regret it!" at least she was not panicking ...

"I'm sorry but I'm only here because I gave her a ride"

"WHAT?! Courtney you... How could you? He could kidnap you stay away from my daughter!"

_It could have been worse..._

She touched my nose with her knife "Now."

_Ok... _

"Mom no! He's my friend! I know he seems like a criminal but he helped me and... He even gave me a ride!" she looked like she wasn't more interested in this anymore, more like... Courtney's arm?

"A TATTOO?! Your friend made you do a tattoo? Courtney you're being like him! Oh god now you have a disease!"

"Hey hey hey that's impossible because that place is the more hygienic on earth."

"Looking to your face doesn't show the same..." She's really getting to my nerves...

_So she wants a fight? Ok then..._

"And you must-"

"Duncan no. You better get going, I'm sorry about this tomorow we talk about it okay?" Courtney said with a sad smile

"No the problem is that your mom doesn't understand what means friendship is! Just because of my apperance she thinks I'm a criminal!"

_The secret is that actually I'm a criminal..._

"Courtney you shouldn't talk with... Duncan"

"I'm not that bad... Sarah..."

"I hang out with everyone that I want. I like Duncan and you can't forbid me to talk with this stupid or even go make more tattoos." I smiled

_Thanks Courtney... Wait did she said stupid?_

Sarah remained silent, got me thinking this might be a chance to try to talk to her again

"I like Courtney. It isn't like we don't have a fight sometimes but I like being friends with her."

"You just want to use her. Pretending that you like her to later use her to your own needs."

_Was she really getting to this type of conversation? Even I am a boy and I think this is grows!_

"Ew why you're thinking that? Never say that thing again for god sake! Tell me something to make you change your mind. Anything."

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

This needs to stop!

"Nothing will make me change my mind. Your are not a good person to be friend of her. She only has one boy as a friend. And for your information he is the opposite of you. His name is Trent."

"Trent here Trent there... Man this guy must be very special for all of you!" he trowed his hands in the air

_Why everytime he hear__s his name gets all angry?_

When I was about to ask him that he disappeared

"Duncan?" I run to the door finding him in his car puting the keys

"Duncan I'm sorry-"

"It's not your fault. Good night." I was about to respond when he disappeared again

I sighed and walked to my room ignoring what my mom was saying

******Next day******

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I run to the cafeteria and hit with my hands hard on the table "Who's Trent?"

"What's got into you dude you almost broked our table!" Geoff looked shoked

"I asked you who's Trent." I sit in the chair

"Duncan why are you acting like this?" Bridgette said puting her hand on mine's

"Nothing. I just wanna know who he is that's all."

"We got in this shool many Trents..." Geoff said with is mouth full of food

"You're right..."

"Hey Courtney!" Bridgette said waving her hand at her

For some reason she didn't sit near me but in front of me

"I'm so hungry..." she started to eat and I stared at her.

"Courtney hungry? That's new..." I heard behind me

"TRENT!" she hugged him and I crossed my arms "Ok I'm done." Geoff smirked and I made an question face

"What?" he kept smirking and I sighed

He had black hair, a green t-shirt with a hand in the middle, some black jeans and white snickers

"Come sit with us!"

"Just a sec I'm going to bring someone" he walked away

"Duncan is this the Trent that you were asking us?"

"Sure..." I started to play with my food

"Why are you so interested in Trent? Yesterday in my house you heard his name and-"

"Ssshh Princess didn't you said that you were hungry? Eat!" she made an anoying sound and I smirked in victory

"What a minute you slept in Courtney's house?" Bridgette asked and I blushed

"NO!" Courtney and I said at the same time

"Dunc is here too?"

"Gwen?" I looked at my side and smiled

Courtney picked up the fork and began to press it against the plate making it sizzle and we covered our ears

"What the heck Courtney?" I said

"Ups..."

* * *

**Jealous... Who doesn't have? Review please!**


	7. Hurt and Regret

**I'm glad that you liked reading the 5th chapter! :) But in this one it will have drama! *makes evil face* So I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Dude I'm in Love for the First Time!**

**Chapter 7 - Hurt and Regret**

**Courtney's POV**

_Pfff a goth..._

"Who are you and what do you want"

"I'm the princess of England. You?"

"Ah ah ah very funny shut up before I do it for you"

"What are you gonna do?"

Trent and Duncan tried to stop us "Courtney, Gwen don't." Trent said

"Save that for our night Princess you don't want to get detencion because of me..."

_Because of him? Stupid..._

"OH FU** YOURSELF!" I put my hands on my mouth

_I can't believe I said that..._

Everyone looked at me

"So... Who wants ice cream?" Geoff said and Bridgette slapped him

"It's better if we lunch in another table..." I stopped Trent

"No you don't need to. Our discussion is officially ended." Trent sighed and went to my right side and Gwen in Duncan's left side

Gwen and I were looking at each other like two tigers competing for food

"How the things are going Courtney?" Trent asked

"Nothing too much..."

"Meeting me doesn't mean nothing to you?" Duncan teased

_Here we go again..._

"No Duncan you don't mean nothing to me. A guy with is face full of piercings? Nop I don't care about a punk." he made an hurt face

"Wow Court... Bad move..." Geoff pointed at me with his spoon and I sighed

"Sorry..." he closed his eyes

"I said I was sorry..." nothing changed

"You really don't deserve a life..."

"I'm not talking to you Gwen..." I tried to keep calm but then I saw his face _again..._

His face was pain...

"Courtney what happened to you? Where is the Courtney that I used to know?"

"But Trent-" he cut me off

"You always cared about the others and now you do this? Why?"

"I... I..."

"Is it your mom? Your friends? A problem you have? Just say it damn it!" he never said nothing like this...

I was starting to feel something in my eyes...

_Tears_

I run to the bathroom and locked myself in there trying to clean up my tears sobbing. But there was no use...They weren't stopping... And I wasn't stopping being stupid either...

* * *

**Trent's POV**

I was a little harsh but it was to make her open her eyes. If she keps talking to everyone like this she will lose all of her friends...

Something is bothering her and I need to find out what.

We all went to the entrance of the bathroom.

"You two go and see if she is okay. I could kill myself If anyting happends to her" I said with a sad voice

The girls nodded and I looked at him

_What's his name? Dan? Drake? Oh right Duncan!_

"She didn't mean that Duncan" he laughed

"I know" but his laugh was a little forced... Like he was really hurt

"Court is sad about something... Dude you know her" Geoff said

"I haven't seen her in like one year and now I know what I've been missing. I wish I was here to help her..."

Duncan didn't said anyting. Silence.

"She's your friend?" I think I awake him with my question

"Yeah. And you must be her best friend am I right?" I nodded and he sighed

"I invited her to do a tattoo and now she's angry at me because of her mom doesn't aprove it..."

"A tattoo? Cool man!"

"You convince her to do... a tattoo?"

"After I showed my tattoo" his face was turning red "She told me that she loved tattoos but... She was scared of doing it... And now I'm afraid of losing our friendship..." he punched the door to just reveling a Courtney crying. She hold our hands and pulled us inside of the bathroom. Luckily there wasn't any girl around...

She hugged Duncan crying "I'm sorry" she looked at me and gave me a small smile,I smiled back at her

"Hey it's okay Courtney" he cleaned her tears

"Can anyone tell me what's going on with the toilet? Is there something dead in there or what?" Gwen said and we laughed

"Great way to crash the moment..." I said smiling at her

"You know me..."

"And Gwen you think you and me could... Restart from the beggining?" Courtney asked with a weak voice

I nodded at Gwen and she smiled

"Sure Courtney" they smiled and we heard someone farted

"Eww!" we said and a big fat boy appeared smiling embaraced

"I couldn't find the right door in time..." we laughed again

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is very small and I didn't had very ideas so... XD**

**Thanks for reading and... REVIEW! please? :P**

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


	8. Love Everywhere

**Sorry I take some days to do this chapter I know you're all angry so please forgive me! *makes puppy face* **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Dude I'm in Love for the First Time!**

**Chapter 8 - Love Everywhere**

**Duncan's POV**

After some weeks me and Courtney had become best friends** Hard to believe right? XD**

Sadly, she doesn't want us to know why she's acting this way...

And I'm starting to like Trent... Because I know he has a crush for my best friend and not for Courtney

I'm in the park with Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen and Trent waiting for Courtney to go to my house

"No no no! I'm telling you that game will be awsome!" Geoff insisted

"What about you Duncan? Do you have a game that you are interested too?" Bridgette said with a ironic voice

"Courtney" I simply said

"Courtney?" Bridgette asked

"Bridge don't tell me you didn't know that he was obsessed with the new game 'Duncan and the Rescue of His Princess Courtney'..."

"Geoff shut it" they laughed

"Finally my best friend had falling in love... But with Courtney? That's called a big challenge..."

"I don't know what are you talking about" I was about to leave when Trent decided to talk

"Look Courtney's over there!" we looked behind us and watched a girl with brown hair. I run to her direction

"Princess the park is over here..." I whispered behind her and she screamed

_I think it's not Courtney..._

I received a slap from the girl "PERVERT!" and I heard my friends laughing

"TRENT!" I run after him because he was still laughing

"What's going on?" Courtney said and I let go Trent

"And what were you doing to Trent?" she made a angry look and her hands were fists

"Huh?" I gulped

"I said something that Duncan didn't liked and he was trying to kill me that's all"

"Forget about it let's go to my place." she continued to look at me, even more angry

"Courtney I didn't hurt him stop defending him will you"

"Why are you jealous?" Gwen asked

"No I'm not jealous of your boyfriend Gwen..." she blushed and gave me a punch in the stomach

"Ow!"

"That's for you saying thinks you don't know."

****** In my house ******

This time she will tell me why she changed so much

While they were watching a movie me and Courtney went to my room

"Remember that day you were acting very strangely and Trent asked you why?"

"Yes where do you wanna go with this?"

"Well I'm your friend and I want you to tell me what's going on"

"Nothing's going on so if you don't mind-"

"Courtney please I care about you" I blushed as I said these words

She gave a big sigh "My family isn't as good as you think"

"Those bastards" I groaned

"I'm a little depressed because all they do is work. They never gave me love or support. I was left apart little by little until they cease to give me attention"

I could not do nothing but keep my mouth open while listening to her story

"One day I told my mom that they shouldn't work so many hours because I was always lonely but she said that they needed to work to win money and I give up trying and lived with this till now..." her eyes began to water and I I embraced her

"I'm sorry about you"

"Don't worry it isn't that bad..."

"Everyone can sleep in my house tonight. If you want I-" she hugged me

"Thank you Duncan if I never had met you my life sucked. I don't know if I could live without a criminal by my side..." I laughed

"And if I never had met you I never would find any princess as lovely as you" I said with a tone of england making her roll her eyes

"I want you to kiss me" my heart started to beat faster

"Oh really? And if I want to kiss you?" I sighed. It was Geoff and Bridgette

Suddendly we heard things falling on the floor. We smirked at each other thinking at the same thing

_Making out on the floor_

I started to yell "This love birds can't make out in another place without being near of my bedroom?" Courtney stared at me

"It's true! They always make out in the same place!"

We heard laughs and I started to get worried. I opened the door and I saw them: Bridgette on the top of Geoff which he wasn't wearing a shirt. But Courtney noticed that before me

"Ewww guys!" they ignored us and continued the fun activity

We jumped passing through them and walked into the living room and the funniest part was that we saw there Trent and Gwen in the sofa about to kissing each other

"I hope they don't see us..." I whispered at Courtney

"I think we are in the wrong place at the wrong time..." we laughed softly and they kissed

I could not help but think how our kiss would be like

Things started to get tense when I saw that Courtney was looking at me

"Duncan!" Gwen said with a furious tone

"Courtney!" Trent said with the same voice

"Sorry interrupt you two..." we went to the kitchen an we started to hear kisses from the living room

"Now what!"

"You wanna make out?" Kick in the kiwis

"Just curious..." I said with pain

* * *

**Lol looks like the love is all around them! ;P Next chapter will have cute moments! : 3 Sorry for the waiting and review please!**

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


	9. Big Day

**This sucks I have no ideas to continue this story... So maybe I will have to take some time to make the chapter 10. Sorry!**

**Dude I'm in Love for the First Time!**

**Chapter 9 - Big Day**

**Courtney's POV**

"Ah... ah... ah!..."

"Tchim?" Duncan said

"ATCHIM!" I slapped him

"I was only trying to help you!"

"Shut up" he crossed his arms

"I asked you what do we do now?"

"They must be over by now. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna watch some TV see ya"

"Duncan wait!" I followed him

"Afraid of the dark?" I grabbed him by the collar

"This is the first time I go to your house at least try to be nice to me!"

"I can't princess I'm sorry..." I looked at his mohank and smirked

"No no no princess don't even think about it..."

"You stay with your... hair if you be nice to me. Deal?" he sighed

"Fine."

"Now let's see a movie" he was about to resign and I put my hand in his mohank

"What a beautiful mohank that you got... Too bad that this is the last time I see it..."

He groaned "Ok you pick the movie let's go warn the others."

"If they are still doing that... I'm gonna kill them!"

"Don't worry no one can make out for 20 minutes..."

We saw Trent and Gwen watching TV

_Thank god..._

"Where's Bridgette and Geoff?" I asked them

They looked at each other and then continued to watch TV

"Thanks guys... At least you know how to use your mouth withount being to kiss..." I laughed at Duncan's joke and they started to blush

Then we found Bridgette and Geoff still making out...

"YOU ANIMALS STOP KISSING EACH OTHER!" they gave a jump and Duncan laughed

"They have glue! Super glue! It's impossible separate them!" I ignored him

"I give you ten seconds to go to the living room... If you two are not there after ten seconds..." they looked at me scared

"One... two...three- "

"AH!" they started to run

****** ... After 1 hour ... ******

"You mean that you love me?" the girl said

"Of course" the boy said kissing her hand

"Oooohhh..." Bridgette and I said

"BORING!" Duncan said before standing up

"He doesn't know that this is not a romantic movie..." I whispered at Bridgette and she laughed sofly

"Duncan I promise you if you sit down you're not going to regret..." I said and he sit in the sofa crossing his arms "You better be right because I'm almost-"

**Duncan's POV**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" blood started to hit the screen

We all screamed and Courtney jumped to my arms

I could feel Geoff and Trent smirking at me as I was looking at her

"Wow good pick princess!" she looked up at me with a raised eyebrow and then smiled

"I'm sick of watching romantic movies..." **LIAR!**

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Die bi**! Die! Die!" **LOL**

**Normal POV**

In the next day Duncan woke up in the same place but with something in his chest:_ Courtney..._

"Wha?" Duncan said

Seconds later she woke up too and gave a jump when she saw where she was

"What the hell?!"

They looked around them and his friends were on the floor sleeping

"This guys think this is a hotel or what?" Duncan clapped his hands and they woke up

"Why you didn't awake us?" Duncan asked

"Because we saw that you too were too confortable together... Your faces were so cute!" Bridgette said

They blushed and Curtney tried to change the topic

"I'm hungry let's eat!"

"I agree with her come on!" Duncan helped his friends to stand up and then went to a restaurant

****** ...Later in that day in Duncan's house... ******

"I've always wanted a cat but my mom didn't let me" Bridgette said with a sad voice

"And Courtney has a parrot! But someone here already knows it..." Duncan narrowed his eyes at Trent

He put his arms in the air "Blaming a guy for knowing where his best friend lives..."

"Nine pm already?" Gwen said

"We need to go home Duncan" Bridgette said and the others nodded his heads

"Ok guys see ya tomorow"

"Bye" they left except Courtney "Can I go to the bathroom Duncan?"

"Sure"

**Duncan's POV**

_Today was a big day! Hanging out with my best buds and with... Well you know who I am talking about_

_This is so stupid that it makes me feel great! And now I can't stop thinking about her!_

_Geoff's right love is so intense that makes our faces almost burning!_

_Man I need to distract myself from her but something makes her face stuck in my head_

10 minutes and she's still in there...

"Courtney?" I opened the door and no one was there. I searched everywhere till I found her in my bed sleeping. And the way she was sleeping holding my pillow was making me crasy and my brain turned off.

I started to get nervous and went to the other side of the bed slowly to not awake her

"Princess you're there?" I whispered

"Ummm?" she was dreaming

_Means more fun to Duncan..._

"Princess you know Duncan?"

"Ummm"

"You like him?"

"Ummm"

"Courtney Duncan is your friend or-"

"Duncan" I rolled my eyes

"Yeah Princess Duncan. You love him?"

"Ummm" I give up she doesn't say nothing!

I sighed and felt asleep

When I awake up I prepared our breakfast: Pancakes

I smealed it "Mmmmm! Duncan you're the master!"

"Atchim!"

"Princess you're awake?"

"Look's like it"

"I think you're ready to eat take a seat and drink this" I handed her a glass of milk

"Thanks. Am I in your house?"

"Yup"

"Sorry I was kinda of tired" she yawned and I smirked

"And you decided to sleep in my bed" she choked with the milk

"What? Never!"

"And you slept _in my pillow_. MY PILLOW! My sweet sweet pillow!"

"You're sure? Well I'm sorry. Look I need to go-"

"Wait! There's something I need to tell you"

"And what could it be..."

"You said a few weaks ago that we had a date..."I scratched my head "But we forgot..."

"I get your point fine where and when?"

"Why don't you decide?" I gave her a funny face

"I don't know maybe a coffe tomorow at 10 pm?"

"Sounds good to me" we finished our food

"I need to go to my house and take a bath god I need to change my clothes..."

"Me too" I reply

"Courtney and Duncan being best friends who have thought?"

"That's destiny baby" she rolled her eyes and gave me a kiss on my cheek

"See ya later Dunkie" she left and I put my hand in my cheek

_Sexy..._

**Yay the finale of chapter 9! ;) I have some tests this weak so if I take too much time doing the next chapter please kill me! I'm really enjoying writing this story and I want you all to like it too! :D**

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


	10. Jokes and a Date?

**Ok I know what you guys want to say... I'm so sorry for taking this long I had very tests. **

**As compensation I will make this chapter even bigger than the others so beware! :)**

**Dude I'm in Love for the First Time!**

**Chapter 10 - Jokes and a Date?**

**Duncan's POV**

"What did the ocean say to the beach?" Geoff asked me

"I don't know... what..." I said bored

"Nothing, it just waved!" I think he was waiting for me to laugh...

Bridgette rolled her eyes smiling at Geoff "Shut up don't interrupt Duncan's thoughts..."

I looked at Bridgette asking myself if what I was hearing was real. She smiled at me

"Because he is too busy thinking in another things like... His little girlfriend..."

"Bridge-"

"Little girlfriend? God Duncan say her name already!" Courtney said siting in the chair

"Good morning for you too Princess"

"Her name..."

Gwen? Yeah that's it! "Gwen..." I pretended to be shy

Everyone's eyes turned wide "G-G-Gwen the goth?" Courtney asked with her mouth forming an 'O'

"Yup"

The time almost stopped! Courtney and Bridgette continued immobilized

"A guy says to his friend, 'Guess how many coins I have in my pocket.'

The friend says, 'If I guess right, will you give me one of them?'

The guy says, 'If you guess right, I'll give you both of them!' " Geoff sighed after seeing our faces 'Shut up Geoff'

It did not take long enough until we started eating again

"Wow you like Gwen? You two are like... The same!" Bridgette said

I saw Courtney's face disgusted and then I replied "Wierd right?"

"Wierd is not the word... It's more like stupid" Courtney said looking at the food

"Hey guys!" Gwen said with Trent by her side

"What's up?" Trent said smiling

"Everything's perfect including my life" Courtney said emotionless

"What's wrong Court?" Gwen asked worryed

With her mouth full she answered "Nothing"

Trent touched her hand and my body turned hot "Courtney you're okay?"

"I'm just in bad mood that's all!" she gave a small smile

"When I was young I didn't like going to weddings.

My grandmother would tell me, "You're next"

However, she stopped doing that after I started saying the same thing to her at funerals." the others gave a small laugh

"One more joke and you'll have your head stuck in the toilet for the rest of the day!" I said and everyone laughed again including myself...

"So what are your planes for today?" I asked

"Me and Bridge to the cinema!"

"Let me guess... To making out?" they laughed nervously and Courtney slapped her face

"Please god kill me now..."

"What about you Princess?"

"Studing of course..." I scoffed

"I should see that coming"

"Oh yeah and I suppose you have better things to do criminal" she crossed her arms and I do the same

"Actually Princess I think having a date it's much better"

"With Gwen?" she asked and Trent choked with the water

Gwen patted on his back and bursted into laughter "Courtney you're so jealous that you say things out of normal" Courtney made a face telling me that she wasn't finished

"How come it is out of normal if Duncan has a cr-"

"COURTNEY DON'T!" I screamed and Courtney stands up

"I have some stuff to do. Talk to you later" she walked away and I sighed

"Dude why do you lied to her?"

"You think I was going to tell my best friend the truth ugh?"

"What truth?" Gwen asked

"He said that he has a crush on you" I glared at Bridgette

"No you have to be kidding me" I gave her a serious face and her eyes widened

"Now what?" Trent asked

"We need to make her believe and for that.. You two must broke up"

"You heard what you said Duncan? You're not asking us to do that"

"Just pretend duh!" they glared at me

"And Gwen doesn't need to pretend liking you... Right?" I smirked at Trent

"If it is necessary..."

"No way I'm not doing it." Gwen said and Trent nodded

"I give you my house for one day to..." I whispered at Gwen she blushed and whispered the same thing to Trent 's face and it turned like a tomato

"Deal" they said at the same time making me smile evilly

"Perfect. Now I need another thing... Bridge do you have her number?" she nodded writing her number on a paper and handed it to me

"Thanks see you all tomorow!" I stopped my walk "Trent and Gwen! You better break up when Courtney is watching and for that you need to practice!" they sighed and I walked away smirking

_Duncan's evil plan in action... *lightning and loud music* Muahahahahah!... *the music stops*_

**Bridgette's POV**

"Crap" I said scared

"What?" Gwen asked

"I shouldn't have gave him her number. She will kill me..."

"Don't worry Bridge Duncan will take care of her he wouldn't tell her that it was you" I sighed happily

"Yeah it's for a good cause" Trent confirmed

"Who knows maybe Courtney will start liking him" I said

"Opposite attracting? Yeah try that with magnets and then with people..." Geoff said

"A good example is Trent and Gwen! They're opposites too! And they love each other!"

"Pure coincidence..." I glared at him

"Not more kisses for you today..."

"Oww Bridge no please no!" puppy dog eyes don't work with me...

Trent and Gwen laughed and I cross my arms "Sorry Geoff but I'm not in the mood..."

"You can't survive five minutes without my kisses you'll see..." I laugh

"I can but I can't say the same for you..." he kisses me and I kiss him back

"Alright alright you're right..." we started to making out and Trent and Gwen leave the table laughing

**Duncan's POV**

"Princess how are ya?" I joked

"Duncan? Bu-But how do you know my number?"

"Bridgette..."

"Oh really? She will gonna pay!"

"Don't be so bitchy Princess get over it..." I heard a scream and I pull my phone back from my ear

"YOU SON OF A BI**! WHERE ARE YOU?" I gulped

"Does it cares?" she laugh and I looked around me scared

"I think I found you..." I started to panic

"Cat ate your tongue?" I heard her behind me and I started to run

"God god god please don't let me- OH!"

_My mohank... It's ruined! *screams* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Another step and you will be bald (careca)!"

"UNCLE!" she started to walk puching me by the mohank

"Trying to escape from our date to be with Gwen? I knew this guy is always flirting with everyone but with Gwen? Uh ridiculus!" we entered in a cafe

_I forgot about our date! Che**!_

"Oh yeah our date! Wait what? I don't flirt!"

"Every guy does that. It's like every man has a..." she pointed to my legs

"Has a what say it Princess I wanna hear you..." we sit in the chairs

"That thing!" she pointed again

"What thing?"

"Your... P-P-P..."

"Your..."

"Pen-"

"Welcome! What are your orders?"

"Cafe..."

"Me too" she said

The employee goes away whistling

_Silence again..._

"What have you been up to?" I laughed

"Pretty good things..."

"Eww Duncan not that!" I looked at her bliking

"Ah... I don't know what you were thinking but certantly it isn't the same thing..."

"What is it then?"

"Steal" I whispered

"Like I didn't know that..."

"You're so boring sometimes Princess I wonder how your parents stand you..."

She let her spoon fall on the floor and looked at me

"Why are you're looking at me like that?" her eyes started to shine

"How could you said that knowing about my depression?"

_Oh fu** this world why do I have so bad memory?_

"Princess!" I hold her hand "I'm sorry I didn't rememb-"

"You don't remember? YOU DON'T REMEMBER?! WHAT THE FU** IS HAPPENING WITH YOU TODAY DUNCAN?" she let a tear fall and I bit my lip

"Don't you even care about my problems?"

"Not that I don't care but-"

"You just forget. About me and about everyone. YOU JUST CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!" she started running and I try to follow her but then I lost her tracks

"COURTNEY!" I lay on my knees (eu ajoelho-me) and close my eyes

_You just forget. About me and about everyone. YOU JUST CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!_

_I hate my life..._

**DRAMA! What will have next? Just wait for the next chapter to find out and review please!**

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


	11. Eh It Could Have Been Worse

**Dude I'm in Love for the First Time!**

**Chapter 11 - Eh It Could Have Been Worse...**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Trent and Gwen found Courtney crying passing for them very fast

"Courtey wait what happened?" she disapered and Trent become nervous

"Duncan!" Trent started to looking for him and Gwen tryed to stop him

"It could be another thing Trent calm down!" Sadly they found him on his knees and Trent picked him by his shirt

"What have you done to her?"

"I... Forget"

"Ugh?" they were confuse

"I'm so stupid. Go ahead Trent beat me up I know you want it"

"What have you done to her! DID YOU HURT HER?"

"I hurt her feelings. Can you guys help me help her?"

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

*Riiiing* *riiiing* *riiiiiing* *riiii-*

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Courtney why are you talking so loud? Are you crying?" it's my mom!

"Oh it's you... Yeah I'm fine"

"What happened Courtney?"

"Are you worryed?" I laugh "Worryed about a crap like me? No you're calling to the wrong number bye" I clicked end call and sighed

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

"Well?"

"Okay. But she never told me that she has depression... I'm her friend for so many years why she told you but not me?" Trent said and I winked at him

"I have powers dude... The chick is crasy about me"

"You have to stop that duncan ... Anyway I'm giving her a call"

"Why not me?" he glared

"Duh!" Gwen said

"Don't talk"

"Great now can you let me go please?" I fall on the floor

"Thanks... BUDDY..."

"You're welcome buddy!"

"Courtney? No no it's me Trent where are you?"

"You don't know?! Near a wall with a graffiti saying 'Just Be Yourself' ? Is there far from here?"

"Just be yourself..." I snapped my fingers "I know who did that graffiti!" I called Geoff

"Yeah dude remember your first tattoo? Where you made it? Okay thanks"

"Guys let's go we gotta-"

"What? Who? Why? Courtney? Courtney!" he sighed "Someone's following her"

"Did she told you how he is?" Gwen asked

"He has a red mohank that's all she said"

"RED MOHANK?!" I exlaimed

"You know him?"

"He's the worst guy on earth and in the past we were best friends but some things got-"

"We have no time for stories Duncan!" Gwen interrupt me

"Okay follow me" I started to run

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

"What do you want freak?" he gave a horrible laugh when I hit with my back in the wall

"I'm not a freak babe I'm Paul. What's your name?"

"Not of your business and don't call me babe or you'll regret it" he just laughed even more loud

"What can you do with those scrawny arms? Fly? Ahahahahahah!"

"Okay that's it!" I gave him a kick in the face and he fell

"Oh my mistake you're more strong that what it looks. It remindes me of a guy that has a green mohank" he stands up

"Duncan?"

"Well what do you know... He has already a girlfriend? He always had told me that he wouldn't fall for that"

"He's not my boyfriend freak"

"Stop calling me freak!" he tryed to give me a punch but I avoided it

"You think you're fast ugh? Well but not with this" he pointed a knife at me

"HEY!" I looked behind him

"Guys help me he's crasy!"

"PAUL LET HER GO!" Duncan gave him a punch and I run to Trent and Gwen

"So we meet again Duncan" he was smirking and his nose was bleeding

"What do you want this time Paul"

"That girl" he pointed at me "Is mine" he stabbed him in the left arm and I panicked running at his direction

"Oh my god" Gwen said hugging Trent

"DUNCAN!" he still had the knife stuck in his arm, I took it off making him scream

"YOU SON OF A BI**!" Suddenly I hear a siren

"PAUL PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR RIGHT NOW!" the cops had a pistol pointed at him and he tryed to run but I gave him a kick in his butt and he fell with his face on the ground **LOL**

The cops gave us a ride to the hospital and we waited for news

After one hour the doctor decided to let us see him

"Is he okay doctor?" I asked

"The cut was really deep so I needed to make a big operation. He's inconscious because he have lost a lot of blood so don't be scared if he's pale. And he can't move his arm till one month, I need you to watch him alright?"

"Okay doctor thank you" we entered in the room

"He's very brave" they agreed

"Fighting a guy with a knife is suicide but thankfully you were brave too Courtney" Trent said and I smiled

"More brave than me that's for sure" we heard a little laugh

"Duncan you're awake!" he started to open his eyes

"And all thanks to you Princess"

"No you were the one that save my life"

"You could deal with him alone Princess I didn't save you"

"A crasy clone of you with a knife? That's impossible" Trent and Gwen laughed

"Wherever Princess all I know is that I need to treat you better from now on"

"Stop calling me Princess!"

"But that's an exception..." he started to move

"Duncan be quiet"

"Alright party is over for you two. Me and Princess need to talk"

"Being all romantic ugh Duncan?" Gwen said winking her eye at him

"Aren't you supposed to be with Trent and not cheating on him?"

"Oh about that... We're over" Trent nodded

"What? But... You two are-"

"Perfect? Ugh... I don't think so" Trent said

_What's going on? First I found them kissing two days ago and now this?_

"Are you sure about this?"

"Why do you care" Duncan asked

"Trent please tell the truth"

"Listen to me Courtney, I liked Gwen but it changed and we started to like different things"

"What about number nine? Trent and Gwen together makes nine letters"

"We don't like each other anymore sorry" they left us

"I'm not convinced..."

"Yup"

"Oh you're still here..."

"Of course I'm here I'm waiting for you to take me home!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said you're gonna test my car" he threw the car keys at me and I sighed

"Dammit"

"Don't say bad words Princess"

"UGH!"

**** ... ****

"Left!"

"Now right!"

"Right!"

"Are we close?"

"Left!"

"Park over there" he pointed

"Great driving I'm tired let's go home babe"

"Shut up stupid"

"You're lucky that my left arm is in bandages..."

We entered in the house "My mom called me"

"Really?"

"I didn't wanted to listen to her so I turned my phone off..." he laughed

"Do you forgive me Princess?"

"Yes Duncan I do"

"Thanks Courtney"

"You're welcome"

"But... It's serious or ironic?"

"Serious"

"Oh okay"

"Do you need anything else?"

"You're not planning to leave me here all alone right?..."

"I can't I- AH!" I screamed

"What?"

"A spider!"

"Scruffy? Where?"

"Ewww you give her a name?"

"It's my pet! Oh my little Scruffy!"

"Ewww..." the spider jumped to my hand and I screamed

"Ssshhh don't screm he doesn't like noise..."

"Take it off eww!"

"He likes you Princess!" he kissed the spider

"I'm glad we have the same opinion..."

"So you're gonna stay here?"

"No..."

"Please... I might hurt myself while sleeping..."

_I need you to watch him alright?_

"With one condition! On the couch"

"Fine"

"Do you have-"

"Here" he gave me some clothes

"Thanks"

"Princess I kinda like you" I blushed

"You what?"

"Oh I'm sorry my mistake. I hate you"

I smirked "Me too Duncan... Me too..."

* * *

**8) Review please!**

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


	12. Depression

**Dude I'm in Love for the First Time!**

**Chapter 12 - Depression**

**Courtney's POV**

For more than one hour I've been passing the channels bored

"Free to have a bunny? What about a tiger?"

"A gigantic virtual world to play with your-"

"I wish I had someone..." I freeze and continued to watch

"Difficult moments are always easiest to pass with company or even with our love" I looked behind me if Duncan was watching this

"Day after day more and more people usually decide to not share his problems and sometimes that have bad results"

"Start now building new friendships to make disapear that wall blocking your way!"

Then I remembered Gwen and Trent's break up and I called Gwen

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

_"Gwen it's me Courtney. I need to talk to you"_

"About?"

_"Trent. What happened to you two?"_

Not this again...

"Courtney you are starting-"

_"Why you two broke up?"_

"We don't love each other anymore why you always come with the same story over and over again?"

_"I'm just worryed. Last time I saw- AHHHH!" _

"Are you okay Courtney?" I started to hear voices

_"Will you calm down she doesn't hurt you!"_

_"Next time I see that thing you're gonna swalow it!"_

_"She doesn't bite c'mon touch it!"_

_"AH stop it ewww!"_

"Courtney?"

_"Oh Gwen hi! Sorry"_

"Who's there?"

_"Ah..."_ I hear whispers

_"It's Gwen! Do I tell her that I'm here?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"I'm in Duncan's house"_ Wow...

"Now that's one thing unexpected... Why do you screamed? Is he trying to rape you?" I hear laughs

_"Rape me?! It's his spider that freaks me out!"_

_"Correction, a tarantula"_

_"It's almost the same thing"_

_"Between almost and the same have a big difference Princess"_

_"SHUT UP OGRE!"_

I laugh "You two remind me of a old couple living above me!"

_"It's fluffy but... It's green..." _Wha?

"What are you talking about?"

_"The spider!" _a pause _"Ugh okay a tarantula! Stop making that face!"_

_"After this, do you have affraid of her?"_

_"No... I think it's cute but when I look at her eyes... Ewww"_

"Why did you called me Courtney? You seem busy with the spider I mean with Duncan..."

_"I heard that Gwen!" _Duncan said

_"I was talking to you in the couch thinking 'Oh Duncan must be sleeping I'm calling Gwen' when suddently his spi- tarantula jumps to my face..."_

"You mean that you're sleeping in Duncan's house?"

_"Yeah..."_

_"You should see her eating! Like a monster!" _I sighed

_"I eat like a monster sometimes too!" _she laughs

"DUNCAN LET GO YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR A MINUTE WILL YOU!"

_"... What?"_

"I'm trying to have a conversation over here!"

_"Okay sorry goodnight!"_

"Goodnight Duncan"

_"Duncan wait!" _I heard a big smash

"Courtney?"

_"Oh my god you're okay Courtney?"_

"What's happening? Hello?"

_"I just fell I guess..."_

"You should pay more atten-"

_"Courtney!"_

"Duncan what's wrong?"

_"She passed out!"_

"WHAT?! I'm coming!"

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

"Courtney wake up!"

"Oh man think think!" I picked up my phone

_"911 what's your emergency?"_

"My friend just passed out"

* * *

**Bridgette's POV**

"She what?"

_"I need a ride!"_

"Okay Gwen my house is not that far away I'll be there as soon as possible"

I drived to Gwen's house

"Finally it's about time let's go!" Gwen talked with Duncan on the phone

"The same hospital that you were? Okay"

"Duncan have been in there too? Why?"

"Oh right we didn't tell you guys maybe another time"

When we arrived we saw Duncan about to enter the hospital with doctors by his side

"Duncan over here!" I said and we run to him

"I don't know why she passed out after diner we were laughing and she was happy and-"

"Duncan we don't have time!" I said and we run to the hospital

"Stress" the doctor said

"Stress can make this?" Duncan asked

"I guess that Courtney may be not eating enough because of something. Do any of you know why?"

"I know the reason, she's depressed"

"Why?" I asked Duncan and he glared

"Don't you know about her parents?" I shake my head and he sighed

"All they care is work work and work and they started to leave her by her own. Those guys are making her suffer and they're gonna pay." his hands formed fists

"But we're her friends and we are here to help her right Duncan?"

"She's my friend Bridge I would never leave her. Can we see her now?"

"Yes you may" he entered the room and me and Gwen looked at each other

"Alone time?" I asked

"Alone time" she answered

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

I opened my eyes just to meet Duncan's

"Hey Duncan"

"Hey Princess" I rolled my eyes

"What happened?"

"You passed out don't you remember?"

"Not really..."

"They say that is the stress. What a bunch of losers..." I rolled my eyes

"How's your arm? Can I give him a punch?" he smirked

"You can give me a punch if you agree to-" I yawned making him cross his arms

"Tell me something I don't know"

"I saw your butt today"

"I'm pretending that I didn't hear that" I sighed and he stands up from the chair

"Are you better? You're confortable? How many faces are you seeing? Can I help? If you-" I laugh

"I'm fine you don't need to make a list of questions" he breaked the eye contact to look down

"But you're not eating. For all I know you don't need to loss weight..." I laughed again

"This is becoming so hard to resist that I'm starting to hate food"

"Guess we need to help our baby to eat..."

"Can you help your baby?" I make a cute face

"Oh you could do better than that..." I tryed to make an even more cute face as he started to move his face closer to mine

"Nop my baby should be even more cute. Like this!" he made a puppy face

"My face is one million times cutter than yours!"

"What's going on

* * *

Can't you see me talking to my baby?" he said and I growled

"Duncan what did you give Courtney? Drugs?" Gwen asked and I stand up pretending that I was about to cry

"I can't remind me who you are! This guy keeps telling me that I am the president of the United States of Merica"

"Courtney it's America not Merica and you're not president of anything. You lost your memory?" Bridgette said worryed

"Courtney? My name is Courtney?" her eyes started to water

"BUT THE DOCTOR DIDN'T TELL US YOU LOST YOUR MEMORY! THAT SON OF A BI-"

"Bridge I was joking!"

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she hugged me and I laugh

"I never thought that you liked me that much"

"And I never thought that you were that crazy" I slapped Duncan

"Bad Duncan sit!" he raised an eyebrow

"Sit..." he sit in the chair and I smirked

"Good boy!" he rolled his eyes

* * *

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


	13. That's Better

**Sorry about the time, I didn't had very ideas for this one, but I hope you like it!**

**I would like to thank all of you who's reading this story and who reviewed it! 25 reviews already! Thank you cookiemonster5, boscogirl, MeAndYouForeverBaby, meandyouforever, Rawr, Mississippi, Oscar, Tracey, Stacey, BeFamousLikeMe, Prankstar, Lily, ILoveTDHIMYMGleexx, Lulu, Lucy and specially polka-dot cutie for having reviewed 8 times! Thank you all! :)**

* * *

**Dude I'm in Love for the First Time!**

**Chapter 13 - That's Better**

**Duncan's POV**

"Sorry but my car it have only two seats bye bye!"

"What do you mean with bye bye? I'm going with Bridgette and you with Geoff" I smirked

"No baby you're coming with me liking or not..."

"AND I SAY THAT YOU'RE COMING WITH GEOFF!"

"You and me in my car NOW!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Guys stop what about I go with Duncan and you Courtney go with Geoff?"

"Okay Geoff let's go do you have a car?"

"HEY!" she ignored me

"No sorry we must go by taxi. You mind?" she smiles and I scoffed

"No, not at all!"

They catched a taxi

"Courtney wait!" it was too late

"You let your girlfriend run away so easily..."

"Don't come with that you were the one with this idea"

"Pch don't worry about it you know Geoff is with me besides, you're just with jealous"

I gave a big sigh "Get in the car for god's sake"

We haven't talked very much since the beggining and I was starting to get bored

"Is your plan with Trent and Gwen really working?"

"Not really she doesn't believe they broke up. This will be more harder than I thought"

"Do you want a advice?"

A advice from Bridgette? I'm not sure if I could trust on her but...

"Go on"

She stopped the car and then stared at me for a few seconds

"TELL HER THE TRUTH YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

"No first I need to pretend to like Gwen and if she gets mad" I snapped my fingers "She will confess her feelings for me, she kisses me, I kiss her, we get married..."

"Do you actually think your plan will have that happy ending?" she laughed "Forget your plan, make Gwen and Trent together again and ask Courtney to another date"

"Ow no way I have everything plan-" I heard someone honking

"HEY YOU PRICK MOVE YOUR ASS!" Okay that's it...

"GO FU** YOURSELF I'M IN A VERY SERIOUS DISCUSSION SO SHUT UP AND WAIT!"

"SAY WHAT?!" I hear a door getting closed with a poweful strengh

The guy gives a kick in my door's car "MOTHERFU****!" but by the voice I think it was a girl

We turned our faces to see Courtney glaring at us "Wow"

"Courtney?"

"Oh great we found the prick!" she gave a thumbs up to the taxi driver

"Princess you'll be the one paying the repair of my car because your feet are heavy" I joked

"Whatever" she entered in the taxi "Bye bye!" I crossed my arms

_"And life is a road and I want to keep going"_

_"Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing"_

_"Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey"_

I hate old music... And the way Courtney started to sing the song: smirking at me

"I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through"

"In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you!"

"STOP STOP PLEASE NO!"

"We were strangers on a crazy adventure..."

Bridgette started to sing as well "Never dreaming how our dreams would come true"

The girls singed the next part "Now here we stand unafraid of the future at the beginning with you..."

"PLEASE STOP THIS! I give you five bucks!"

"And life is a-" the taxi driver stopped the music and I gave him the money

"HEY!"

"Thanks pal!"

I fixed my mohank "You're interested go on a date with me sweetheart?"

"No go away"

"So you don't mind listen a good music right?" she glared at me

"You wouldn't" I smirked and clicked in some keys on my phone

_"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! WHY DO I... LOVE YOU?"_

_"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! WHY DO I... LOVE YOU?"_

She covered her ears "I hate this kind of songs stop it you're making me insane!"

"That's the idea... _Princess_" she scried

I started to sing "Only when I stop to think about you I know..."

"Only when you stop to think about me do you know..."

**Courtney's POV**

He has a great voice... NO! Shut up Courtney! Shut up! You don't like that asshole!

When I returned to planet earth realized that Duncan and I were in the taxi

"What are you doing here and where's Geoff?"

**Geoff's POV**

"DUNCAN IS SO SO AWESOME!" I threw my $ 20 bill in the air

**Courtney's POV**

"No no no and no! For the thousandth time NO!"

"Two cafes and you're welcome" I yelled at Duncan

"SHUT UP STUPID!"

I heard a girl saying "Get a room" and I became annoyed

I gave a sip and sighed

"You should be less worried with things Princess! Take life with peace and tranquility, I know you needed it so don't thank me" I gave another sip

"I was not thinking about saying thank you"

"Education says anything to you?"

"It's very important to me but not for you, criminal" he stretched and I gave him a punch making him fall to the ground

"Education?" he growled

He kept at the same spot "My arm GOD!" _I forget about his arm!_

"Sorry sorry sorry! Let me help you"

"Thanks, I think I need another coffe for this one"

"I think I will have another one too"

After receiving the coffe I stared at him because he seemed he wasn't paying attention, his position was like he was thinking on something else, his hand was holding his head

"Duncan, your coffe"

"Oh yeah thanks Courtney" he gave a small smile and gave a sip

"What are you thinking?" he was about to answer when suddently he screamed in pain making echoes

"Che** che** che** che**!" he burned his tongue

I stand up ignoring all the eyes pointing at us "Are you okay Duncan?"

"I..." I scratched his mohank smiling as I watched his red tongue between is teeth "Silly"

**Curious about the ending of their date? Find out at the next chapter! :)**

**Review please!**

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


	14. One Disaster Never Comes Alone

**Dude I'm in Love for the First Time!**

**Chapter 14 - One Disaster Never Comes Alone**

**Duncan's POV**

"How about a nice walk in the park?" I nodded and smiled. We stand up

"Oh one more thing..." she gets close to me

"Guys look it's Duncan and Courtney!" The group saluted us

_Damn you Geoff!_

"What are you guys doing here and why you didn't invited us?" I crossed my arms in Gwen's direction

"Can't friends hang around sometimes?"

"Sure Courtney I'm not judging!" She makes an anoying sound

"I need to go to the bathroom be right back!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh so this was a date" Bridgette said eyeing the menu

"I was so close..." Trent patted my back "We'll help you out it's not a big deal" I smirked

"You mean your girlfriend will help me out"

"So what's in the menu?"

"Trent you're still hungry?" Geoff asked

"Oh right no I'm not I was distracted that's all" I smirked again

"Don't worry Trent I'm not going to rape her" he glared at me

"Sit next to me Gwen, today is the day I'll make Courtney explode"

"And what about him?..." Geoff pointed to a angry Trent

**Courtney's POV**

I was walking back to the table when I felt the urge to stop

"You still didn't decided?" said a my friend of mine with a hat

Duncan's face fell in the table "No"

"But you should" Bridgette said

"Whatever let's begin this" I saw him put his right arm around Gwen

"Uh Duncan what are you-"

"Sssh enjoy this moment like your last one"

_So she actually likes him?_

**Geoff's POV**

_I have a bad feeling about this... Wait a second is that Courtney?_

"Dudes!" I whispered "Courtney at twelve o'clock!" Gwen and Duncan turned around, oh boy her hands were fists...

"Trent remember, we don't like each other so make a smile and don't break nothing or you will blow up the plan kay?" Duncan gave Trent a thumbs up with a questionable face and Trent give his glass a little push making him in free fall and... turned into tiny pieces on the floor.

Courtney jumped as the glass made contact with her skin "Outch Trent!"

Okay this is the part when everything turned messed up...

"Courtney!" he stands up from his chair and start to examin her arm but she slapped his hand, looked at him for a few seconds and then pointed to Duncan and Gwen

"It's because of them?" Trent tryes to talk but Courtney interrupt him

"You two should be ashamed!" Duncan smirked at Courtney and I gulped

"What's wrong honey?"

"Gwen we have to talk. NOW" I gulped again and this time I hasn't the only one

**Gwen's POV**

"Duncan is the reason why you broke up?" I stayed silent

"Trent still likes you! Don't you see?"

"Yeah but, now I'm into Duncan not him" I feel something burning as I was saying this

"I can see in your eyes that you're confused, you don't like that bad boy more than a friend"

"You're wrong we're dating and Trent is sad, but I can't date someone who I don't like that way"

"Duncan doesn't like you that way either, Gwen think what you're doing"

"You're just with jea-"

"Don't say that. I'm your friend"

"I'm your friend too if you didn't notice. I can take care of this myself"

"Okay I just wanted to warn you"

"From what?"

"He's gonna break your heart."

**Trent's POV**

I pointed at him "Duncan because of your stupid plan Courtney is strangulating Gwen in the bathroom"

"Pff you were the one who had the big idea to call attention"

"This 'plan'" I emphasized with my hands "Will never work. Just tell her how much you love her"

His mouth was wide open "I don't love her, it's just a crush"

"Sure Duncan enjoy your life with 'your crush' " I stand up

"What?"

"With your Gwen"

"WHAAAAAAAT?"

_Oh I think this time I'm the one making the plan _

**Duncan's POV**

"Ugh I think Trent didn't get the plan" Geoff said

"He really thinks you like her"

"Okay this has to be a dream"

"It isn't welcome to my world" Gwen said approaching to us

"Hey babe what were you two arging about? About me?" I could see Courtney's eyes narrowing at me

"Nothing important. Where's Trent?"

"Why worried about him when you have me?" Courtney puts her hand on my left arm and I bit my lip

"Where is Trent" I shrugged

"He had some things to do why"

"Courtney Trent is... he's ah..."

"Bridgette" she puts her hand on her shoulder "Tell me that this isn't about Duncan" Bridgette's frightened eyes rolled in my direction

I stand up and raised my right arm forcing her to look at me "Princess it doesn't have to be about me all the times. Probably it's because a problem went out or something"

"He didn't tell you the reason why? Oh che**" she's starting to say more bad words than me!

Gwen sighed "He doesn't pick up" I bit my lip harder

"Geoff what happened?" Oh no not Geoff he doesn't know how to keep secrets

"Trent is a little jealous"

"Ok you know what-"

"This is all your fault!"

"Hey hey easy there you don't want to break my other arm now wouldn't you?"

"Now he could be anywhere! What do I do? I'll call the police!" I covered her mouth

"Everyone is looking at us let's try to find him but more quietly okay?" I asked slowly

"No one knows him better than me so you don't have idea where he was in the last time he disappered!" I never saw her this mad

"Ok let's go to his house first"

Bridge and Geoff went by a taxi and Courtney drived my car

"Ok I know what you want to say blah blah blah Gwen and me it's not right blah blah blah you're gonna rip me in a half"

"Pfff I don't care, Gwen and you are the ones that should worry about that not me"

"So you're not mad?" she shaked her head and I turned my head to the right side

_This isn't working..._

Suddenly she stopped and pointed to the street and then I saw Trent. The others in the taxi stopped behind us

"Bridgette, Geoff I need to talk to you" he screamed

"And what about us ugh?" I said as I opened the door but Courtney stopped me with her hand

"It's better if we go home" I smirked

"Sleep in your house really? But what about your-" BANG! A punch in the face!

"Duncan why you keep teasing me? I wish you could be a little more responsable" she sighed and I turn my face again to the glass seing in double "I'm taking you home and then I catch a taxi alright?" I sighed as a answer

We arrived and as she stopped the car, looked right to my eyes, but she wasn't smiling

"Take care"

"You're like my mom you know?" we walked to the door and she unclocked it

"Thanks Princess- ugh I mean mom" she gave a small smile

"I made you smile ah ah!" she smirked at me and kicked my front door making my eyes almost jumping scared "Hey watch it!" I gave a few steps inside the house and saw that everything was still intact so I sighed happily. I felt a slap in my butt

"See ya" she turned around and I hold her hand "No wait I uh... I'm sorry about Trent" she crossed her arms and made a face that was like 'Oh yeah no way...'

"I mean it. Can you talk to him? Pretty please?" she nodded and touched my hair

"I thought you didn't like my hair"

"I don't" she walked away

"Keep lying to yourself Princess!" I yelled as she entered in the taxi

**Trent's POV**

"It's a plan nothing else!" I take off his hat and put it in my head

"Don't worry I know that" they stared at me and I started to play guitar

"I'm confused" Bridgette agreed with his boyfriend

"Why did you do that then? Are you joking Trent?"

"No I'm not. It's just that he's so stupid. His idea is so..." Damn I can't think right now

"What's your point in this?" Bridgette asked

"Well I was thinking in another thing... A plan that is...First thing to do is call Gwen"

**Sorry taking so much time with this one it is just that I'm not having very ideas so if you could help me I really appreciate it! Thanks for reading and review!**

**^^CourtDunkieandme^^**


	15. Screwed Big Time

**» Please forgive me I couldn't update because I wanted to make a break. Now I'm back for more action and more drama! (and romance... 3) I'm thinking about making another or two chapters but I'm not sure it depends of my ideas... Please enjoy and review, remember that a review helps me to have ideas! :D**

**Dude I'm in Love for the First Time!**

**Chapter 15 - Screwed Big Time**

**...After one month...**

**Trent's POV**

"Here he comes!" we felt wind coming from him

"Guys I need help!" he sounded exausted

"What did you do this time Duncan..." Bridgette asked as she saw Courtney running in our direction

His mohank was in danger "DUNCAN!" we laughed silently as he was trying not to scream

"Please Princess let me go... Give me a chance to explain..."

"I saw you- you-you... YOU LIAR!"

"He doesn't deserve to die don't kill him! Duncan, if you mind..." she let him go and he hugged me

"She-she was just trying to-to he-help me!"

"SHE WAS ABOUT TO KISS YOU!" he hugged me with all his strengh and I couldn't breath so Geoff helped me, at least I thought he was trying...

"Ah ah scary cat! Let him go and make out with her already!"

"MAKE OUT WITH WHO MISTER?!" Geoff gulped

"He was joking Courtney" I said and Duncan started to hug Geoff and Brigette

"You have no idea what she tryed to do to me!" I smirked and Courtney sat in the chair

"You're cheating your girlfriend Duncan!" This is the perfect moment to try our new plan...

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU'RE DEAD MAN!" I missed a punch in his face on propose and he jumped

"But-but-but I..."

"YOU CHEATED ON ME?!" Gwen slapped him _hard_

_Ouch that wasn't necessary..._

"Gwen what are you doing you were supposed to-to-to-" another one...

"TO WHAT? TO FORGET? YOU'RE SO FREAKING STUPID WE'RE OVER!" I could see that Duncan's wasn't scared anymore and more confuse than never

"What? And what about the-"

"Go away Duncan she doesn't want to see you"

"See you guys later"

"Courtney wait!" Duncan runs after her

"Wow Gwen that was..."

"A little harsh don't you think?" Bridgette finished

"Bridgette try to be Duncan's boyfriend for a month and then tell me what you think"

"And finally" I hold Gwen's hand "We can be together again"

_And I'm still trying to forget all the times she kissed Duncan... It was too much for me UGH..._

"Yeah but I think what we did it isn't enough" Gwen said looking down

"I bet he can win her before one week" we shake our hands

"I bet he's gonna lose her" we looked at each other for a few seconds and then we started to run

**Duncan's POV**

Did they forget the plan or what? Why did Gwen slapped me? And why did I lose Courtney from my sight? I need to tell her before she kills me.

"It was all a plan. To... make you jealous" I punched the wall

_NO! I don't need to tell her that!_

"No-no I mean... I didn't liked her that much"

_Now I'm like a heartbreaker?_

I sighed meting my eyes with the glass "I did it because I... Because I..."

_Is it that hard to say that word out loud?_

"Because I kinda like you"

_No it's not that word Duncan, keep trying_

"Okay okay I-" someone appered to my right side and was laughing

"I can't recognise you anymore! The bad boy is... Ew you know" a guy with a perfect body said

"Shut up Justin it's not like that"

"Who is she? Is she hot?"

"I said I-" dejavus started to hit my head and I found myself on the floor sighing and smiling, but when I noticed Justin staring at me I frozed and shaked my head

"You passed out! She must be really hot" my brain awakens

"Don't call her that"

"Tell me her name and I don't bug you anymore" I stand up and glare at him

"No"

"Is it from our class?"

"..."

"Okay it is"

Someone opened the door "Hey hurry up Justin I have a life you know?" It was Heather a nasty and evil chick that lives to hunt the others

"I was just looking at my beautiful and glourious body one last time." I sit in a bench near the bathroom bored

_Since when they started to date? Am I the only one alone in here or what?_

Around me I saw dozens of couples hand in hand "I don't need to see this..."

I saw a blonde girl hugging two boys and I hide to hear what they were talking about

"John, Dodo! I missed you!" they seemed to not care about her but about her gorgeus body

"First of all my name is James, and second of all... You are so hot" the taller one said

"And my name is Diego. But if you wanna hang out some day maybe you could call me that Princess" _Princess?_

"Oh ok Doug!" they laughed at each other and I was concetrating in her hot body

_She's really hot. I wouldn't mind to have her-_

"Hi!" she appered in front of me and I fall screaming

_How couldn't I realized before? It's that dumb Lindsay!_

"Sorry! Why were you looking at me?"

"Because you're beautiful" she blushed and I smirked

"Thank you I hear that a lot..."

"And you could hear that everyday from me if you want like tomorow at lunch" she helps me to stand up

"I don't understand. What do you mean by that?"

_o.O Did I just asked her out? Oh oh I could use her to make Princess jealous!_

I laughed "It's a date gorgeus. Here you and me at lunch time tomorow" she agreed and we started to talk radom things on a bench outside

"Yeah but I think Sam is totally crushed on Ron. Too bad that he's too young for her"

"And what about you ugh? Now that you told me all the romances in this school what about yours?"

_Ugh I sound like I'm gay..._

"Well I... I'm not sure but I think I... Forget about it I don't even know you that much. First tell me your romances"

_It's a simple question that deserves a simple answer.. C'mon Duncan tell her your big secret! The biggest and most awesome secret in the world!_

"I-I never had a girlfriend" **Ouch ´I was being sarcastic people!`**

"YOU WHAT?"

"Sssssshhhh!" I put a finger in her mouth "Quiet down baby it's not like I really wanted a chick in my life to pissing me off"

"Girls aren't that bad you moron. You don't know anything about them and that's why you're still alone"

_She may be coffer but she's right_

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to-"

"What do we have here a blonde with a rapist?" my eyes searched the person but they couldn't find anyone

"Princess is that you? Where are you hide?"

"A princess? Oh my gosh!" I sighed slapping my face

"It's Courtney from our class." I stand up and looked around me "C'mon Princess you know how much I hate being pranked by you so show me your face"

I feel something against my hair "Ah ah very funny Princess let me go now" I turn around and no one in sight, just silence and a Lindsay laughing

"What's so funny about me ugh?" she pointed at my hair

"Oh you're so cute!" I gulped embaraced

"Thanks..." she laughed harder

"It's not you it's him!" she pointed to my arm and I look at it to see something wierd

"Fred?"

"Rah! Courtney where?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. What are you doing here ugh?"

"Courtney"

"You want to see Courtney?"

"Rah I find her"

"It's dangerous for you to stay here and you can't enter the school. Wait a second I think I know a place that we can go withount passing the entrance"

"Lindsay, Fred follow me"

"What was that? Who are you?" I slapped my face again

_Even the parrot is more inteligent than her..._

I started to walk heading to the boys bathroom by the window

**Normal POV**

Courtney at this time was on the library trying to do some homeworks

"Estatistics blah blah blah, research says that blah blah blah" she screams and throws her book to the air scaring everyone. Obviously she was still thinking about Duncan

"Oh my god are you sure?"

"Yes I am he's bigger than a big fluffy dog!" she guessed that was Lindsay and Katie talking

"But Lindsay-"

"They're outside if we run we could catch them right?" they started to run

"Something here smells fishy..." Courtney closed her second book and followed them

"Let me goooo!" his new friend only did worse

"Ugh somebody help me he's killing me!"

"Rah green!"

"Yeah green like you now could you let go my hair like... NOW?"

"There he is!" Lindsay and Katie started to scream and Duncan was shaking his head

"Girls help me please!" they screamed even more laughing

"I told you he's so cute!" Katie nodded and started to jump too making Duncan furious

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" by this time all the school was staring at them

Fred flyed to Courtney's arm "Courtney!"

"What are you doing here Fred?" he cuddled to her

"That's a fine answer for me" she didn't noticed Duncan running into her direction

"Thank god you're here!"

"Wow too close" they gave a step back making the all school whispering

"What?" she said forcing a smile, all the school knowed what that meaned 'KEEP OUR MOUTH SHUT' or 'NOT A WORD GET IT?' and everyone returned to their lives

They escaped to Duncan's house before they were caught

"Should I ask you what my parrot was doing in our school?"

"He wanted to find you I guess"

"For?"

"Why don't you ask him?" she glared at him

"Trent and Gwen!" Fred said

"What?" they asked at the same time

"What about them?" Duncan approched to him

"Courtney house!" he started to fly

"Let's follow him" Courtney stated

"Hey this is your house, I wonder why he wants to go here..."

"Because he lives here duh!"

"Ok Freddy here we-" she opened the door and saw Trent and Gwen... kissing...

"So now I'm the one cheating?" he laughed

"Hey-hey what are you two doing here?" Trent asked

"Umm..." Courtney went behind the door "I think this is my house"

"Oh yeah right, this it was all a misunderstanding right Gwen?"

"We accidently found your keys" she said making a huge smile

"How is that possible?"

"You really don't wanna know" Gwen laughed and Courtney and Duncan stared at her for a few seconds

**Courtney's POV**

_I don't get it. Looks like Duncan doesn't care about what they're doing... _

"Ok Duncan you have some explainings to do" Trent said pointing at me

"What are you talking about?" he pointed at me again with a serious glare

"Duncan what's going on"

"Eh how I am supposed to know?"

"Hey Duncan can I have a word with you?" Gwen hold his hand and they walked to the kitchen, for the look on his face she wasn't being gentle

"What the hell Trent?"

"Don't look at me, it's Duncan's fault"

_What?_

"Uh?"

**Duncan's POV**

"Ouch ouch ouch stop it I did it because you slapped me and pretended not no know about the plan"

"I did that for the simple reason that the plan is useless and a total crap"

"Thanks for your support Gwen now if you don't mind-"

"Don't you dare" I turn around "Oh yeah why not?"

"If you really like Courtney you wouldn't do that. And I'm sorry for making you see that in that way"

"By making out..."

"Whatever forget that" she was blushing? "Tell her the truth you don't wanna hurt her don't you?"

"No but..." she holds my hand again "Oh no no no Gwen don't even think about that" I was already in front of her

"Hey Courtney how are ya?" she glared at me with her arms crossed

"Tell me the truth now"

With a sigh I told her everything "But it was all because I thought it was funny to see your reaction! I-I wanted to-to-to"

"It was not funny and Gwen and Trent think the same way I do right?" they nodded

"I'm sorry. I would do anything to get you back" I scratched my head and felt hot "I-I mean I want our friendship back"

"You didn't lose me you stupid"

"Princess c'mon I- What? Really?"

"Promise me you never lie to me again"

"I promise with all my heart"

"Now get out of my house" we all looked shocked

"Courtney I-"

"Not you them" she pointed to Trent and Gwen and they looked at each other

"Okay so ah... See you tomorow I guess" Trent said

She closed the door and smirked at me "Let's play a game. It's called WHAT THE FU** WERE YOU THINKING?!" I jump to the sofa

"I thought you weren't mad!" she laughed

"No Duncan I'm not mad... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

_Please don't pick my hair please don't pick my hair_

"OOOOOOOUCH!"

**Have you noticed I like to make Duncan always with bad shape? That's because what happened in TDWT, I mean the kiss between him and Gwen... I really hated him for that... Screw it I still like him! :P Review please!**

**^^CourtDunkieandme111^^**


End file.
